


i'm happy, right?

by Me_Meow



Series: mini vents and questions [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Life - Freeform, Questioning, Rant, Slice of Life, might delete this later, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: i dunno what this is.
Series: mini vents and questions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762399
Kudos: 2





	i'm happy, right?

am i happy?

sometimes i wonder if i’m actually happy. sure, i’m smiling, sure, i laugh when something i funny, but am i happy?

for example, i could be high on the time of my life when celebrating with family or with my closest friends. but i sometimes feel a strange hole in my chest, asking me if i’m truly happy.

and i think, ‘i should be happy, right?’ i’m laughing, i’m smiling, i’m with people i love. so i should be happy, right?

when i was a child, i cried practically everyday due to the fact that i was scared or whenever something didn’t go my way. now i cry less, maybe once a month due to stress or whenever i feel like i’m breaking down.

most of the time, i think the worst is about to come the day after. that i must balance out my good days with bad days. that if i’m happy today, the next day will make me cry or get angry. and sometimes it comes true.

sometimes at night before i sleep, i think to myself, ‘was i happy today?’

my answer is usually, “i think so.” and i stay content with that.

maybe i’ll never know what “true happiness” feels like. maybe i should continue laughing and smiling with all the seconds i have left in my life.


End file.
